


sweet tooth

by thefudge



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Reunions, Sexual Tension, post Endgame, sort of trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge
Summary: Post-Endgame. Carol and Fury reunite and sparks quite literally fly.





	sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> me: checks the tag for this pairing.   
> me: sees that no one has written an honest-to-god fury/carol fic yet  
> me: "hell is empty and all the devils are here"  
> also me: "i'm one of those devils" 
> 
> (so i just saw captain marvel lol)

“I like the eye-patch. It’s kind of sexy.”

She winks at him. It’s a friendly wink, really. A “glad you’re not ash anymore” wink.

There’s even a teasing edge to her voice, because that’s always been the way between them.

Fury smiles like he’s young again. He doesn’t know exactly how to talk to her. She’s a time capsule, standing before him. That was always the puzzling thing about Danvers; she was both familiar and unapproachable, someone he felt comfortable with instantly, yet also a woman he could not entirely map out. He prides himself on his ability to read people, but with Carol the book is hieroglyphs.

And then she’s pulling him into a bear hug and it feels like new times, instead of old.

He puts his arms around her. He’s old enough now to be her father and she doesn’t seem to have aged a day. Space travel will do that for you.

She squeezes him hard because she knows he can take her strength.

In return, he gives her gentleness.

His fingers trace her spine carefully, as if wanting to test that pulse of electricity that thrums through her bones. He lets his palm rest on the small of her back.

Carol cranes her head to look at him.

There’s something easy yet hooded in her gaze.

She licks her lips. “The beard works for me too. I like you rugged.”

Fury exhales on a laugh that doesn’t sit right in his belly. “Stop teasing an old man, will you?”

“Who’s teasing?” she drawls, a small smirk at the corner of her mouth, like he’s just challenged her to do something outrageous.

And then she does something outrageous.  She stands on her toes – a detail which unmans him a little, given that she is capable of destroying warships with her fists – and pecks him lightly, warmly on the lips. She lingers a little, her breath on his cheek.

Fury can taste little sparks of electricity on his tongue. He forgets who he is for a moment. He forgets the point of it all, the fact that she saved them. It doesn’t feel real. Maybe he’s still dead.

“Carol,” he says matter-of-factly, as if trying to put her in her place. Her name rings hollow in this moment, too domestic. In fact, it fuels the unreality of the moment. It reminds him of being a kid, of sneaking up behind old Miss Caroline who ran the bakery down the street from him. She used to scold him for his sweet tooth. Used to tell him, “you’ll grow so fat you won’t fit through my door no more”. But he didn’t care. He licked the powdered sugar every time.

And now there’s so much of it on his lips. In front of him.

Carol wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. The movement is so fluid, like she’s done it a hundred times before. He feels ungainly where he once was sure-footed.

“Normally I’d let you buy me dinner first,” she says, “but you might be turned to ash again, and I don’t want to waste my chance.”

Fury swallows thickly.

“Your chance? Your chance to what?”

“To rock your goddamn world,” she whispers against his mouth and yeah, old Miss Caroline was right. He’s incorrigible.

He kisses her back, knotting his fist in that summer hair, gorging on the sweetness until his teeth hurt.

 

 

 

(she’s riding him slowly, taking her time with him, making sure he feels every little electric caress as it travels from her body to his, always right on the edge of shock, and she tells him, nibbling on his ear, “I’ve always had a crush on you, you know…”

Nick Fury groans and squeezes her ass shamelessly, letting her know exactly how he feels about that.

“Must've been that solid work ethic,” she adds, taking his hand and slapping her ass with it.

Fury thinks he’ll need another eye-patch.

he’s gone fucking blind, and this time there wasn’t any alien cat involved.)


End file.
